


See and wait

by smile_92



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Una delle versioni del mito di Ifigenia narrato dal punto di vista di Artemide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	See and wait

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa a Esploratori del Polyverso di Lande di Fandom per la prima settimana del secondo capitolo che prevedeva che io e il mio team inserissimo lo stesso personaggio nelle nostre storie. Quel personaggio è Artemide
> 
> Partecipa anche alla maritombola 11 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt immagine 39 (https://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2020/12/tombola11_39.jpg)

Il bosco era sereno e idilliaco come sempre. I raggi del sole rincorrevano tra le fronde uccellini e insetti. Tra i tronchi si aggiravano cervi, cinghiali ed orsi. Artemide, con i lunghi capelli sciolti e liberi nell’acqua della polla in cui era immersa, scherzava insieme alle ninfe e alle fanciulle che facevano parte del suo corteo.

«Attenta, Alie. Dietro di te!»

Evagore le si era buttata addosso cingendole la vita e portandola giù con sé tra le risa di tutte. Ne uscirono poco dopo ridendo tra di loro, abbracciandosi entrambe con trasporto.

Artemide si sentì cinta da dietro, Dero la stava abbracciando posandole i seni sulla schiena, sentì le mani scendere sul bassoventre immerso nell’acqua e accarezzarla. La dea della caccia si lasciò andare facendo ricadere la testa sulla spalla della nereide.

Altre si unirono a loro, Eunice le baciava le dita una per una mentre Iaera, decisa come sempre, le laccava i capezzoli. I sensi di Artemide erano sovrastati dai rumori dei respiri e dei corpi che si muovevano nell’acqua. Seni e labbra e gambe intrecciate, erano tutte attente a lei e tutte concentrate sul suo piacere.

Artemide le ricambiò una ad una con lo stesso trasporto.

Quando furono tutte asciutte, appagate e fuori dall’acqua, Apollo aveva già portato via il sole e Selene si apprestava a svegliare la luna.

«Andiamo a caccia stasera?», chiese Evagore con il sorriso brillante nella notte scura.

«Ho voglia di cinghiale», intervenne Doto pregustandone già il sapore in bocca.

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Io, Doto, Evagore ed Orytia andiamo a prendere da mangiare. Voi tornate pure a casa, vi raggiungiamo».

Orytia fece apparire la lunga lancia, Doto prese i pugnali ed Evagore si preparò con la rete. Artemide faceva loro strada con l’arco in braccio già teso.

Il bosco era calmo e al contempo pieno di vita, la dea poteva sentirne ogni singola voce, ogni sussurro. Per questo fu alquanto sorpresa quando sentì un urlo improvviso che la fece accasciare dolorante a terra.

«Artemide», gridò Evagore accucciandosi accanto a lei.

Con la coda dell’occhio percepì anche Doto e Orytia piegarsi, sentiva le loro mani rassicuranti sulla schiena ma non riusciva a calmarsi. Con gli occhi spalancati dinanzi a sé spinse la coscienza al limite, alla ricerca di colui che si stava lamentando chiedendo il suo aiuto.

Artemide aveva il fiato corto e il cuore al galoppo, la mente persa tra i tronchi. Finché non lo sentì accasciarsi sul pavimento di foglie ed esalare l’ultimo respiro. Il cuore si fermò di colpo e la mente tornò al suo posto.

Le voci delle ragazze riacquistarono forma e spessore.

«Artemide, rispondici per favore», la voce di Orytia era terrorizzata.

«Sto bene», disse cercando di sorridere senza riuscirci. «Ma un terribile crimine è stato commesso», continuò.

Le ninfe si misero in piedi in assetto da battaglia non appena la videro riprendersi animata dall’ira.

«Dobbiamo accertarci del colpevole».

La luna riusciva ad illuminare poco il bosco ma loro non ne avevano bisogno, abituate com’erano a danzare nella notte i loro occhi vedevano ciò che un essere umano non sarebbe mai riuscito a percepire.

Camminavano mantenendo la giusta distanza con le armi pronte e i sensi in allerta. Artemide le guidava e più andavano avanti più si rendeva conto che stavano andando precisamente incontro al nemico. La pelle formicolava di adrenalina. Si fermò bruscamente molto prima che si scorgesse il bagliore di una fiaccola.

Aveva percepito l’odore di morte e orgoglio infetto da arroganza. Ben presto un manipolo di uomini fu visibile a tutte e quattro le ragazze si fermarono in attesa come leonesse durante una caccia.

«Sire, il manto di questo cervo riluce anche al buio».

Le voci degli uomini giungevano alle loro orecchie chiare e forti, trasportate nel vento dalla Notte consigliera.

«Credo sia uno dei cervi sacri alla dea della caccia, signore, Artemide».

Orytia, al suo fianco si sistemò meglio.

«Perché la tua voce sembra quella di un bambino colto sul punto di aver fatto una marachella?»

«Sire, credo sia saggio sacrificare questa creatura alla dea e chiedere perdono per l’errore».

«Perdono?»

«Sì, sire».

«È con quest’animo che vuoi andare a dare una lezione a quegli sporchi troiani?»

Da dove erano non potevano vederli ma il rumore che seguì le parole fu senza ombra di dubbio quello di uno schiaffo dato a man rovescio. Nessuno degli uomini fiatò.

«Stasera mangerò carne di cervo», continuò Agamennone. «E questo è tutto ciò che dirò sulla questione. Se la dea è una così brava cacciatrice che venisse a reclamare la sua preda».

Artemide sentì Orytia scattare in avanti ma con un singolo gesto fermò la sua corsa, così come quella delle altre.

Il sangue le ribolliva nelle vene e la rabbia ardeva in ogni punto del corpo ma la sua mente correva veloce e univa trame di un futuro che avrebbe potuto essere e che, da quel preciso istante, decise che sarà.

Dismise la posizione di attacco che fino a quel momento aveva mantenuto e riposizionò l’arco in spalla. Si voltò verso le ragazze dietro di sé, con sguardo deciso e passo marziale si avviò dal lato opposto agli uomini.

«Dobbiamo contattare vostra sorella».

Dall’Olimpo, Artemide osservava con interesse misurato le vicende degli uomini. La guerra di Troia, per la quale gli Achei – e anche i suoi famigliari a dirla tutta – si preparavano da anni era alle porte e ovunque si respiravano adrenalina e grandi aspettative.

Persino le ragazze intorno a lei non ne erano immuni, passandosi uva e bicchieri ricolmi di vino - gentilmente fornito da Dioniso - se ne stavano stese sui letti e tra i cuscini senza perdersi neanche un minuto di quell’avvincente storia. Il loro momento stava per arrivare, dopotutto.

L’esercito di Agamennone era pronto e armato per salire sulle navi, molti di loro erano già a bordo e persino da lassù Artemide poteva sentirli urlare ordini a destra e a manca, far cozzare le armature e darsi di gomito per battute becere.

La loro spensieratezza acuiva la sua vena vendicativa.

Un uomo si avvicinò trafelato ad Agamennone e le ragazze si zittirono di colpo.

«Grande re dell’esercito acheo», Artemide lo vide gonfiarsi d’orgoglio, «abbiamo un problema».

«Quale?»

«Non c’è vento».

Agamennone si alzò dal suo scranno guardando il mare piatto, come se non credesse al soldato. «È impossibile», bisbigliò tra sé e sé.

«Non possiamo uscire dal porto con i remi?»

«Con le navi cariche e con il mare in queste condizioni non penso che andremmo molto lontano, signore».

«Questa battaglia è voluta dagli dei stessi, noi usciremo dal porto», sbraitò sul povero mal capitato superandolo a grandi falcante.

Qualcuna delle ragazze lo imitò e tutte scoppiarono a ridere, tranne Artemide che ancora doveva godersi il dessert.

Arrivato nella tenda di Calcante, Agamennone era su tutte le furie.

«Cos’è questa storia? Avevi detto che gli dei ci erano propizi. Perché Poseidone non ci fa partire?»

Calcante, con le mani intrise di sangue, rimestava in un coccio le budella del capretto che aveva appena fatto uccidere. «Non è Poseidone, sire».

«E allora chi è?» urlò Agamennone fuori di sé con una voce così stridula che le ragazze si dovevano tenere la pancia per le risa.

Anche Artemide si lasciò andare. Era un piacere vedere quell’arrogante così impotente.

«Artemide c’è la richiesta di un oracolo per te. Ah, vedo che ne sei a conoscenza», Hermes aveva fatto capolino nella sua ala dell’Olimpo.

«Sì, lo sappiamo già. Grazie, Hermes. - disse senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla scena - Te ne occupi tu, Sao?»

«Certo, dea», rispose la ninfa adoperandosi per mandare un segno a Calcante. Un grumo sul fegato sarebbe stato sufficiente.

«È come pensavo», disse mesto e solenne Calcante dopo poco.

«Chi?» domandò Agamennone con una punta di timore.

«Non è Poseidone a remarti contro, Agamennone. Bensì, Artemide».

«Artemide?! Quella…»

«Non azzardarti ad insultare la dea», lo riprese Calcante. «Devi averle recato una grande offesa per farla adirare tanto».

Agamennone stava trattenendo le parole così tanto che diventava ogni secondo più rosso. Le risate si sprecarono anche in quel caso tra le ragazze, persino Hermes – che era rimasto attirato dal vino e dalle donne - si unì a loro.

«Ho ucciso un cervo, ma non sapevo fosse a lei consacrato».

«E lo hai mangiato?», chiese ripugnato l’altro uomo con le mani che sgocciolavano sangue sul pavimento.

«Lo _abbiamo_ mangiato, indovino».

Il viso di Calcante si trasformò in una maschera di puro terrore. «Pazzo, ci hai condannati tutti».

«Non dimenticare con chi stai parlando, vecchio», tuonò Agamennone.

«E tu non dimenticare chi mi ha concesso l’arte divinatoria», rispose Calcante con fermezza ma sempre timoroso. «La dea vorrà qualcosa di enorme in cambio».

«Naaa mi accontento della dannazione eterna», rispose Artemide con sufficienza mettendosi comoda tra Doto e Evagore. «Magari mi invento qualche tortura apposta».

«Oh sì, Artemide, è da un po’ che non ci divertiamo», rispose Alie eccitata.

«Forse è meglio se vi lascio da sole a pianificare la vostra vendetta», disse Hermes facendo per uscire.

«Non c’è altra scelta», annunciò Calcante riportando l’attenzione di tutte - più Hermes - sulla scena sotto di loro. «La dea ha parlato. Tu, Agamennone, dovrai sacrificare una delle tue figlie».

Dopo un istante di stupito silenzio, le ragazze insorsero tutte insieme creando una gran confusione negli alloggi di Artemide.

Sao si precipitò al vano dei messaggi e controllò di non aver inviato qualcosa per sbaglio ma nulla era fuori posto.

Hermes sgattaiolò via senza farsi notare e la dea, alzandosi sovrana si avvicinò alle nubi che le permettevano di guardare di sotto.

_Non oseranno_.

Guardò Agamennone titubare solo per un attimo e poi con sguardo sicuro dire: «Così è deciso».

La rabbia di Artemide esplose.

«Toglietemeli dalla vista. Vili. Traditori. Meschini. Porci, dal primo all’ultimo. Mio fratello avrebbe fatto meglio a concedere il suo dono ad un maiale piuttosto che a quell’indovino da quattro soldi. Come possono essere così stupidi e sicuri di sé stessi, grande Zeus li fulminerei tutti all’istante».

«Dea, noi siamo pronte», disse Orytia alzandosi. «Dacci solo un segno e porremo fine a questa guerra e alle altre a venire».

Artemide la fissò a lungo, la mente che correva veloce mentre sentiva la calma riprendere posto nel suo animo. «No, la morte è poca cosa per loro. Ci vuole di più. Ci vuole lungimiranza».

Guardò nuovamente di sotto e vide Agamennone parlare con la moglie e la figlia che felici acconsentirono alla notizia del matrimonio che lui le aveva promesso.

«Vile», sputò tra i denti Doto, accanto a lei.

«Non preoccuparti, Doto cara. Ci prenderemo la nostra rivincita e se la prenderanno anche Ifigenia e Clitemnestra».

Artemide, Orytia e Evagore se ne stavano acquattate tra gli scogli. Il mare immobile cerchiava le scogliere che calavano a picco dentro di lui senza schiuma né sciabordii.

L’unico rumore che sopraggiungeva era la cacofonia del cozzare di armi ed armature che arrivava dal porto poco distante insieme ad una certa impazienza. Gli uomini non erano abituati a sentirsi costretti contro la loro volontà, Artemide si beò del loro disagio.

Agamennone si avvicinava impettito e con il volto teso all’ara sacrificale posta sul bordo di un dirupo, proprio dinanzi al mare.

Dietro di lui, un corteo composto da Ifigenia in abito da sposa, Clitemnestra e altre due donne, scortate da cinque uomini, si avvicinava con un silenzio solenne che mal si accompagnava agli abiti preziosi e al sorriso della ragazza che morì non appena vide l’ara.

Calcante si fece avanti. «Prendetela», ordinò semplicemente ed Agamennone non si oppose.

Ifigenia, con gli occhi ricolmi di paura e lacrime venne bloccata da due uomini e trascinata sull’altare.

«Che succede? Agamennone, dì loro di fermarsi. Dov’è Achille?»

Clitemnestra, che si era lanciata in avanti in soccorso della figlia, venne bloccata da uno dei soldati. Le altre due donne non si azzardarono a fare un passo.

«Agamennone, fa qualcosa».

«Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio».

«Che cosa?»

«Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio, donna. Nostra figlia verrà data in sacrificio ad Artemide perché così ella ha voluto».

Artemide mise una mano sulla coscia di Orytia che al suo fianco si era irrigidita.

_Ogni cosa a suo tempo_.

«Agamennone, ci avevi detto…»

«Ed invece non è così», tuonò il re di Micene. «Così ho deciso e così sarà».

Clitemnestra si zittì all’istante ma il suo animo prese fuoco senza che il re o alcuno degli uomini potesse rendersene conto.

«Portatela via», ordinò con sufficienza e senza concederle neanche un’ultima parola con la figlia, la regina fu allontanata insieme alle altre due donne.

Ifigenia, con il volto solcato dalle lacrime, venne fatta piegare sull’ara. Calcante al suo fianco alzò le mani al cielo.

«Oh Dea, Artemide Basileia, rivolgi il tuo sguardo su di noi, umili mortali, ed accetta il sangue di questa fanciulla come risarcimento per l’offesa arrecata».

«Ora», sussurrò Artemide.

Orytia balzò come una pantera sul più vicino degli uomini e lo infilzò da parte a parte con la lunga lancia senza che lui potesse neanche accorgersi di lei.

Evagore, scattante come un felino, passò a fil di lama il boia che teneva la scure sollevata. La nereide prese anche quella prima che potesse cadere e gliela piantò nel petto.

Le ragazze erano state velocissime e Agamennone si accorse di cosa stava accadendo solo quando il terzo uomo cadde a terra trafitto da una freccia della dea stessa.

Artemide gli fu subito accanto a sussurrò nel suo orecchio: «Un mostro vi ha attaccati e trucidati perché è questo che vi meritate. Corri e dillo ai tuoi uomini».

Poi, rapida, fece lo stesso con Calcante.

Entrambi corsero verso il porto, senza mai voltarsi.

Ifigenia, terrorizzata, le guardava con i grandi occhi spalancati. Artemide le si fece vicino.

«Non temere fanciulla, la mia ira non si riverserà su di te».

«Dea», esalò Ifigenia come risvegliata da un’ipnosi prostrandosi subito a terra.

Artemide la fece alzare con dolcezza. «Non avere paura, fanciulla, perché Artemide ti ha trovata e se tu lo vorrai ti aiuterà».

Poi, rivolgendosi alle sue ninfe disse: «Avvertite vostra sorella, che li lasci partire».

Le due ragazze partirono immantinente per adempiere alla richiesta.

Ifigenia ingoiò a vuoto, sopraffatta com’era da tutte quelle emozioni scoppiò a piangere e Artemide non la fermò. Le rimase accano finché i suoi singhiozzi non si furono placati e finché lo sguardo non tornò di nuovo limpido.

«Bambina mia, potrai fare della tua vita ciò che vorrai adesso. Tuo padre presto non ci sarà più».

Ifigenia la guardò fissa per qualche istante, poi abbassando lo sguardo parlò. «Mia dea non sono che una tua umile servitrice e farò come mi chiedi, ma – ed alzò improvvisamente lo sguardo – sarei felice di unirmi al tuo culto e servirti come si deve».

Artemide la osservò, penetrando il suo animo e trovandolo sincero.

«Va bene, bambina. Diventerai una mia sacerdotessa ma lontano da qui».

«Posso salutare mia madre?»

Artemide la guardò e fece di no con la testa. «Mi dispiace, bambina. Tua madre ha una missione».

Ifigenia non si oppose e sul suo viso la dea lesse fiducia. «Starà bene?» chiese accorata.

«Starà bene», promise.

Poi la sollevò tra le sue braccia e veloce sparì dalla scogliera.

Apollo stava già quasi per riprendersi il sole quando Artemide rimise piede sugli scogli. Orytia e Evagore la stavano aspettando.

«Avete avvertito Anfitrite?»

«Sì, Artemide».

«A breve Poseidone dovrebbe restituire vita la mare».

Neanche finì di pronunciare l’ultima sillaba che una leggera brezza scompigliò i capelli della dea della caccia, portando con sé salsedine e promesse.

Artemide sorrise a mezza bocca, mentre il sole tingeva il mare calmo di una pennellata di rosso vivo come il sangue acheo che avevano versato poco prima.

Sotto i suoi occhi la tavola piatta iniziò ad incresparsi di leggere e piccole onde che solo ai più sarebbero sembrate innocue. Chiunque avesse avuto occhi abbastanza attenti si sarebbe accorto che il sole così rosso da sembrare fuoco presagiva morte ed il mare scuro e tetro sul quale distendeva i suoi raggi annunciava disperazione.

In lontananza, al porto gli uomini levarono un grido di giubilo quando le vele furono colpite dal vento marino.

Artemide sorrise trionfante con la mente volta al futuro. E con la pazienza che solo un’immortale può permettersi, volse le spalle a coloro che le avevano recato offesa.


End file.
